


Errores

by Liarian



Series: Escala de Kinsey [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 11:03:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6953890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liarian/pseuds/Liarian





	Errores

Una semana más tarde a la dichosa taza le ha aparecido compañía. Las latas de Budweiser parecen estar riéndose en su cara. A regañadientes, las tira a la basura junto con las cáscaras de pistachos que han aparecido de la nada y el Twix. La taza va a quedarse ahí.  
–¡Buck! Ten tu cuarto como quieras, pero al menos podrías recoger tu mierda del comedor.– Cabreado, llama a la puerta de la habitación –¡Buck! Sé que me estás oyendo.  
–¿Qué pasa, Steve?– Bucky abre la puerta y, apoyándose en el marco, se lo queda mirando –Es demasiado temprano– Bosteza, se rasca el muslo a desgana y se coloca bien los slips –Eres peor que mi madre. ¿Qué hora es? ¿Steve?  
–¿A qué hora llegaste ayer?– Nota el rubor en la punta de las orejas, demasiado consciente de lo poco que los calzoncillos dejan a la imaginación.  
–No lo sé.– Bucky se aparta el pelo de la cara. Está hecho una maraña, los mechones yendo hacia todas partes. El metal de la prótesis refleja la luz que se escapa entre las cortinas. –Debían de ser algo más de las cinco. Nat te manda recuerdos.  
–¿Cómo está?– hace semanas que no la ve pero prefiere no saber en qué andan metidos.  
–¿Cómo siempre?– Bucky se encoge de hombros –Es Natasha. Puede estar muriéndose, que te enterarás en su entierro. Te echa de menos.  
Asiente sin mediar palabra. Capitán América nunca ha sido un espía y el juego de Furia ya no va con él.  
–¿Tienes planes para hoy?  
–Hasta hace cinco minutos, dormir hasta la siguiente Crisis Interdimensional.– con otro bostezo, entra de nuevo en el cuarto y rescata unos pantalones de pijama del suelo. –¿Ya has desayunado?  
–Supermetabolismo, ¿recuerdas?– grita en su camino hacia la cocina –Si tuviera que esperar a que te levantaras moriría de inanición.  
Saca una de las sartenes pequeñas y enciende la vitro. Aún queda algo de masa y sirope de chocolate en la nevera.  
–Cómo si eso te impidiera desayunar otra vez– Bucky apoya la barbilla en su hombro y se queda mirando la mantequilla deshaciéndose –¿Tortitas?  
–¿Crees que tendremos suficiente?– señala la masa sin demasiada convicción –También hay huevos y bacon si lo prefieres.

Desayunan en silencio; las notícias de fondo. Bucky rebaña los restos de chocolate en el plato con los dedos. Winifred no soportaba verlo hacer eso pero a Bucky parecía importarle más bien poco. Distraído, Bucky se lleva los dedos a la boca y se relame. No puede evitar seguirlos con la mirada.  
–Steve, suéltalo ya.– Bucky lo saca de su ensimismamiento.  
–¿Cómo es lo de ser– titubea buscando la palabra adecuada –ya sabes...  
–¿Gay?– contesta tajante –No sé, Steve. ¿Cómo es eso de ser hetero?  
Nota el rubor en las mejillas. Se siente idiota, pero no puede evitar ponerse nervioso. Con Peggy le pasaba lo mismo. Los labios de Bucky se tuercen en una sonrisa desagradable. El ruido del televisor es lo único que ocupa el abismo que parece haberse abierto entre ambos.  
–¿Steve?– con la sonrisa olvidada, Bucky se muerde el labio como siempre que está nervioso –¿Qué pasa? Sólo soy yo, no  
El beso acalla lo que fuera que Bucky iba a decir. A duras penas se puede considerar algo más que un roce furtivo de labios. Bucky sabe a chocolate y a azúcar. Sonríe al darse cuenta que esperaba notar unos cigarrillos que ya no fuma. Nota la respiración entrecortada de Bucky bajo las palmas de sus manos.  
–¿Buck?– las hormigas en su estómago se convierten en piedras al ver la tensión dibujada en todos los músculos de su cuerpo –Bucky, soy un idiota. No me hagas caso, no sé lo que pensaba.– No puede verle los ojos ocultos tras las greñas castañas –Bucky, por favor, mírame.  
Bucky sigue inmóvil, la vista clavada en el algodón gris de su pijama. Con paso firme, clava los pies en el suelo y alza el rostro. Las pupilas de Bucky han engullido cualquier rastro de color en sus ojos. Como una depredador, Bucky lo acorrala contra la pared y captura sus labios en un mordisco; su lengua se abre paso sin tregua. Se nota desfallecer avasallado por todas las sensaciones que lo asaltan a la vez. Las manos de Bucky se deslizan bajo su camiseta y resiguen los músculos de su abdomen mientras con su boca provoca escalofríos cada vez que sus dientes juguetean con el lóbulo de la oreja.  
–¿Satisfecho?– Bucky se aparta abandonándolo jadeante y demasiado caliente para comprender qué coño acaba de pasar.


End file.
